Scott Bakula
| geboorteplaats = St. Louis, Missouri, V.S. | imdb = nm0000836 | afbeelding2 = Mirror Archer in Situation Room.jpg | beschrijving2 = Bakula als Jonathan Archer (spiegel) |}} Scott Stewart Bakula, geboren op 9 oktober , speelde kapitein Jonathan Archer van de ''Enterprise'' in Star Trek: Enterprise. Vóór Enterprise was Bakula al bekend geworden in een andere science fiction serie, het succesvolle Quantum Leap, waarin hij speelde tussen en . Voor zijn rol als Dr. Sam Beckett werd hij vier maal genomineerd voor een Emmy Award. Hij regisseerde ook drie afleveringen van de serie. Zijn collega in Quantum Leap, Dean Stockwell, speelde éénmaal mee in Enterprise, in de aflevering "Detained". Biografie Bakula speelde zijn eerste rol in Menotti's musical Amahl and the Night Visitors. Vervolgens ging hij naar de Kirkwood High School in Missouri. In Missouri speelde hij in diverse theaterrollen, waaronder het hoofdkarakter in Man of La Mancha, een rol die hij later nogmaals speelde in een Quantum Leap aflevering. Voordat hij verzeild raakte in de Hollywood wereld, speelde hij op Broadway in diverse theaters en musicals. Hiervan waren de bekendste Romance, Romance, Marilyn, An American Fable, Three Guys Naked From The Waist Down, Philadelphia Chickens en Cabaret. Bakula studeerde aan de University of Texas en studeerde af met een graad in theater. Bakula's eerste huwelijk was met actrice Krista Neumann in . Ze kregen samen een kind, Chelsy, en adopteerden een zoon. In werd de scheiding uitgesproken. Het jaar daarop trouwde hij met model en actrice Chelsea Field, één van de actrices die auditie deden voor de rol van Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager. Ze kregen samen twee kinderen, Wil en Owen. Vroege carrière Bakula's eerste televisie optreden was in de televisiefilm I-Man uit . Deze film was geregisseerd door Star Trek: The Next Generation en Star Trek: Deep Space Nine regisseur Corey Allen. In deze film speelde tevens Ellen Bry mee. Bakula werkte in de films The Last Fling en Infiltrator nogmaals met Allen samen. Later in speelde hij de hoofdrol in de serie Gung Ho, waarin ook Clint Howard en Patti Yasutake meespeelden. In hetzelfde jaar speelde hij in de eerste aflevering van Designing Women, een rol die hij tussen en nog een aantal malen zou spelen. In speelde hij samen met Gregory Itzin in een speciale aflevering van Matlock. Het jaar daarop kreeg hij de titelrol in de serie Eisenhower & Lutz. Deze serie werd echter, net zoals Gung Ho, tijdens het eerste seizoen gestopt. Sprong naar sterrenstatus Het jaar daarop speelde hij in zijn eerste succesvolle serie, Quantum Leap. Met deze serie werd hij niet alleen beroemd, maar verkreeg zelfs een cultstatus. Hij maakte dankbaar gebruik van zijn succes en speelde, terwijl Quantum Leap nog draaide, in samen met Kirstie Alley in de komische film Sibling Rivalry. Een jaar later speelde hij in Necessary Roughness. In keerde hij terug naar de televisie en speelde samen met Miguel Ferrer in de misdaadfilm In the Shadow of a Killer. Ondanks het succes en populariteit werd Quantum Leap in , na vijf seizoenen, gestopt. Andere acteurs en actrices die aan deze serie meewerkten waren Marc Alaimo, Dan Butler, Terry Farrell, Meg Foster, Anne Haney, Teri Hatcher, Richard Herd, Bruce McGill, Robert Duncan McNeill, Robert Pine, Richard Riehle, Charles Rocket, Raphael Sbarge, William Schallert en Dwight Schultz. Latere carrière }} Na het einde van Quantum Leap in begon Bakula met het spelen van de terugkerende rol van Peter Hunt in de televisieserie Murphy Brown. Zijn karakter, dat hij veertien maal speelde tussen en , was ook één van de liefdes van het hoofdkarakter in deze serie, Candice Bergen Bakula ging door met het spelen van rollen in films. Hij speelde in samen met zijn toekomstige vrouw in A Passion to Kill. In deze film had ook France Nuyen, die Elaan speelde in de Star Trek: The Original Series aflevering "Elaan of Troyius", een rol. In hetzelfde jaar had Bakula een kleine, maar belangrijke, rol in de thriller Color of Night, waarin ook Brad Dourif, Jeff Corey Erick Avari meespeelden. In speelde hij mee in de film My Family (met Bibi Besch en Bruce Gray als een getrouwd stel) en in Clive Barker's horrorthriller Lord of Illusions (met Famke Janssen en Vincent Schiavelli). In leende hij zijn stem aan de animatiefilm Cats Don't Dance, evenals Lindsay Ridgeway, Frank Welker, John Rhys-Davies en Star Trek: Deep Space Nine acteur Rene Auberjonois. In had hij een rol in de geroemde film American Beauty. Deze film won vijf Academy Awards, waaronder voor de beste film. In speelde hij samen Ron Perlman, John Schuck en David Graf in televisiefilm The Trial of Old Drum. Hetzelfde jaar speelde hij met Star Trek: Voyager acteur Robert Beltran in de romantische komedie Luminarias. In speelde hij in de televisie mini-serie A Guy Thing (met acteur Bruce Greenwood en TNG acteur Brent Spiner), met de laatste zou Bakula later samenwerken in de Enterprise afleveringen "Borderland", "Cold Station 12" en "The Augments" ''Enterprise'' & Star Trek In kreeg Bakula de rol van kapitein Jonathan Archer in de vijfde Star Trek serie Enterprise. Bakula was al een fan van de originele serie en was dolenthousiast over zijn rol. In Enterprise had Bakula het makkelijker dan in Quantum Leap aangezien hij de serie niet geheel zelf hoefde te dragen. Rick Berman en Brannon Braga wilden een benadering zoals Kirk, Spock, McCoy met elkaar omgingen. Bakula werkte aan alle 98 afleveringen van de serie mee, die liep van tot , toen deze wegens te lage kijkcijfers werd gestopt. Voor het spel Star Trek: Legacy leende hij zijn stem, evenals de vier andere kapiteins uit het Star Trek universum; William Shatner, Patrick Stewart, Avery Brooks en Kate Mulgrew Recente projecten Na het einde van Enterprise keerde Bakula terug naar het toneel in stuk over de Amerikaanse burgeroorlog genaamd Shenandoah. Ook keerde hij weer terug in gastrollen in televisieseries als The New Adventures of Old Christine en The New Adventures of Old Christine. In had hij een rol in de film Blue Smoke (geregisseerd door David Carson). In hetzelfde jaar speelde hij ook een rol in de hitserie Boston Legal waarin William Shatner en John Larroquette karakters spelen. Andere acteurs die hem voorgingen waren Rene Auberjonois, Michelle Forbes, Ethan Phillips, Jeri Ryan en Armin Shimerman. Bakula, Scott Bakula, Scott bg:Скот Бакула cs:Scott Bakula de:Scott Bakula en:Scott Bakula es:Scott Bakula fr:Scott Bakula it:Scott Bakula pl:Scott Bakula pt:Scott Bakula ru:Скотт Бакула